New lifes,New Begginings,The Next Generation
by Spring of Blood
Summary: After a failed mission Haruno Sakura leaves Konoha and become a missingnin…And the new era of the next generation begins…Sorry but I will try and make a better summary later


By: Spring of Blood

Spring of Blood: This is my second fan fiction (sigh)

(Naruto appears out of nowhere)Naruto:Hey Spring are you ok ?

Spring of Blood: No...Naruto-chan,Sakura-dono I'm going to make her go trough a lot of pain in the first parts of this fic...

Naruto:WHAT!

Spring of Blood: I'm sorry (starts begging Naruto to forgive her)

Naruto: Its ok but don't make it torturous pain,Ok... cause I don't want my Sakura-chan hurt Believe it !

(Stops begging feeling happy and relieved) Spring of Blood:Um she will get very hurt sorry Naruto-chan...please do the declaimer ok.

Naruto:Oh well you are the author(sigh)...Well then this is the disclaimer she does not own Naruto cause if she did Sakura-chan and I would be married with 13 kids and Sasuke-teme would be dead, married with Ino or Hinata .Also there are some various characters that belong to Spring in this fiction she is doing..but she wont write them in the declaimer cause is so troublesome for her...

Summary: After a failed mission Haruno Sakura leaves Konoha and become a missing-nin…And the new era of the next generation begins…

"Talking"

* * *

It was a cold night and 17 Haruno Sakura never felt so lonely in her entire life everything her happiness, what she worked for everything destroyed with one mission...

Sakura look at the new born baby sleeping innocently in his crib "Little one is thanks to you that I'm still standing strong and.."Sakura looked away from the child She whispered to herself "Sakura are you not tired of crying already, you really are pathetic...

A nock was heard on the door in the Hospital Room..

Sakura cleaned her tears with the back of her hand and softly replied "Come in…"

A young women no older than 23 enter the room she had a calm aura about her, She had long Dark/Violet color hair, her eye color were a beautiful Red/Brown mix, her figure is petite but it had in all the right places well place curves, a good size chest, she wore a white/violet beautiful royal kimono made of the finest silk with Lunar designs, the sleeves of the Kimono are of gold color , in all, the young women how enter the room was a gorgeous and beautiful noble women.

Sakura looked at the female and she relax Megumi-san is something the matter..? Sakura asked her in a calm voice yet it sounded somewhat tired as well

The women in question enter the room, her eyes turn to the sleeping baby…

Megumi looked at the baby and whisper softly.. "What a peace full looking face.."

Sakura smiled sadly.. "Yes he haves one,.." She says softly

The young petite touched the sleeping child's right chick gently and she turned to look at the young yet in much pain pink haired girl..

"Sakura-san what will you do now…"

It was a innocent question yet Sakura could not help it the tears did not want to stop. Sakuras body started to shake .It seems like Sakura got tired of crying and was hiding her eyes with the back of her hands.

"I…..don't know, what can I do.."Sakura mumbles this words her voice shaking "I cant return to Konohagakure I don't have the right too.." Sakura was loosing the ability to talk but she tried to continue talking I'm….hurting but I cant return to my home village…I cant I'm…I'm…Sakura started to cry softly

The violet haired young women walked towards Sakura and held her to her own body. Like a mother would, she held Sakura and was thinking if there was anything she could do for the suffering young women. How life's twisted turn had made a impact on the girl with the name Haruno Sakura.

"Cry all you want Sakura-san…" Megumi put a hand on Sakura's long hair and started to touch it gently noticing how that seems to be calming the depress and sad girl. " Sakura-san if you want, I could talk to the village kage in Mitsuki Village…"Noticing that the girls crying had calmed down and she was trying to compose herself. "He is a kind man he would have opens arms for you, I'm sure he would give you a new home and new life in Mitsuki, what do you say we could go and see him as soo…"

Megumi stop talking taking notice that girls body was relax. It appears the girl fell asleep when Megumi was talking and comforting her. It seems the things that has happen to her in the last few months have finally kicked in tired her out.

Megumi gave Sakura a motherly look and remembers how she found the young women

Flash Back

_**A violet haired young women was taking a walk at a forest near Mitsukigakure The Hidden Village of the Full Moon. She heard some hard breaths intakes and the smell of blood was near the area, she walked into the deeper part of the forest following the blood and sharp breath intakes.**_

"_**Excuse me is anyone there, is someone hurt.." She said in a worried voice.**_

_**The violet girl goes a little more deeply into the forest and finally saw a young women in the floor with her back on a big pine tree she was panting rapidly, she had pink hair, the most amazing deep emerald green color eyes , a Chinese style dress of the color red and some white circles in the back ,shoulder blades and in the lap area of the dress, it also had two cuts on the hips area to make it easier for her to move, the girl seemed too look around 16 or 17 years old. **_

"_**Miss!…" Megumi yelled a little startled by the girls physical condition.**_

_**It appears that the mysteries girl is critical wounded. It seemed like one of her lungs was not working well and her hole body was bruised, there were a lot of broken bones, some tattered tissues ,had a un-working organs, she was bruised , scratches , very deep scares like they were closing by them self's but it looked like some brute uncaring hands ripped her wounds open again, her clothing was tattered, some of her old and new wounds where infected, also she had a hand protectively over her stomach ,wish had a slightly fat giving the impression that she was pregnant , but the most worried thing was that there was a pool of blood below her, She looked as if she enter hell back and force and each time she came with a new wound ,all in all it was a miracle she was alive.. **_

_**The Pink hair girl glared at the women in front of her…**_

"_**Get away from me…." Sakura said this to the unknown women, even if it was hard for her to talk she would not be killed… "UGH! Sakura spitted some blood from her mouth**_

_**The young violet haired women look surprised and worried she did not like that sound the pink haired girl gave , she gave the stranger a kind smile..**_

"_**My name is Hiwatari Megumi nice to meet you Miss.." She tried to get close to the girl with out hurting or alarming her more than she was already… "There is a village near here I can take you there and get you treated.." She spoke softly and gently to the young women in front of her and look at her in the eyes with nothing but honesty. "Please let me help you.."**_

_**Sakura no longer cared for anything and said only two words before fainting "Help Me…"**_

_**End of Flash Back**_

_**Present Time**_

Megumi looked at the young women…how was now sleeping and touch her face gently and a smile appear on her face…

"Thank you for trusting me Sakura-san ,I'm glad I was able to save yours and your son's life"

Megumi leaves the room and leaves Sakura and her new born Haruno in peace and she herself retires for the night…

Sakura open her eyes a small smile in her face…"No thank you Megumi-san for caring enough to save us, she looks at her new born son she smiles and whispers… "How would you like to grow up in Mitsuki Village…my beloved son." Then Sakura goes to a well waited sleep…

**_To be continue…_**

* * *

Spring of Blood: Sorry is a bit short...some of my chapters might be this short but I'm doing my best to make it longer.

Naruto:Spring-chan How could you do that to Sakura-chan and she has a kid...Am I the father come on tell me!

Spring of Blood: Sorry Naruto-chan cant tell you if you are the father of the child.

Naruto:Come on!

(ignores Naruto)Spring of Blood: Anyway Ok everything is welcome flamers, bashers anything you are welcome but please if you are going to bash or flame write your reasons, So I can understand your reasons to be bashing or flaming me. But be warned I hate Sasuke Uchiha and Hinata Hyuga, I might not kill Hinata in a fic I make but I would deffinatly kill Sasuke! I hate them both but think they make a good couple sometimes. And most Importantly I'm a Naruto and Sakura fan, I like the characters themselves and them as a pairing!Even though this fic is not NaruSaku (sigh)

Naruto: What not a NaruSaku !(grrrrrrr)Anyway please Review a lot for this newbie!

Spring of Blood:Wait before I forget if you want to create a original character to ad in this fic please say so and filled the information below..

Name:  
Age: Day of Birth: Blood Type:  
Gender:  
Home Village:  
Shinobi Rank:

Hair Color:  
Eye Color:  
Height/Weight:

Descripsion of what He or She is wearing:

Body discription:

Special Skills:

Fighting style:

Weaponry:

Kekkei Genkai (BloodLine Limit if they have any):

--------------------------------

History:

---------------------------------

Hobbies:

Quirks:

Family:

Best Friends:.

Likes:

Dislikes:

Other information:

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Jutsus He or She normaly uses in battle:**_

Naruto:Thats a lot to ask is it not...OH well anyway please review!


End file.
